


Resist  04（片段）

by lihuaaaa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuaaaa/pseuds/lihuaaaa





	Resist  04（片段）

宋亚轩被那蛊惑的雪松芳味环绕着，理智告诉他应该赶快离开，不然很可能会对张真源造成二次伤害——

可是躺在雪白的大床上，上半身精瘦又凝白、脸颊发红眸中水亮的张真源，真的没有任何一个alpha能拒绝得了——而且刚刚吃过的抑制片真的已经没有任何效果了。

他几乎是不受控制地走上前去，将刚刚用过的带血纱布和其他废料通通扫在了床下，轻轻地压住了眼神涣散的张真源。

一边剥开自己已经快被体温烘干的衣物，他微微眯着眼，深深吸着那无边无际的、能让人情不自禁地联想到寒冷的冰天雪地和燃烧着的雪松林的气味，他纤长的手指摸向了张真源湿透的西裤。

打湿后的裤子紧贴着皮肤，勾勒出了流畅又绝妙的弧线，宋亚轩缓缓剥离裤腿，被水浸泡之后更加紧致又带着肌肉纹理的双腿紧紧地交叠，让人不禁想打开，想狠狠压住，然后蹂躏。

“宋亚轩……不……”

身下的人意识模糊，虚弱的身体几乎完全抵挡不住omega发情期的本能，却还能哑着声拒绝他……

宋亚轩眼神不禁有些低沉，他伸手轻抚着眼前殷红的凸起，在那顶端不断轻轻地摩挲，便见到张真源难耐地弓起了身子，双腿紧紧地并拢交缠，情不自禁地扭动。

浓郁的洋苏草香味如火山爆发般迸射而出，冲进冰天雪地里寂静的雪松林，将它烫热，将它燃烧，发出震天动地的爆裂声。

毫不犹豫地脱下濡湿的内裤，果然其下已经是一片泛滥，浸得白皙的皮肤泛着诱人的水光。

宋亚轩暗着眼眸，深深地吸了一口气，抓住张真源的脚腕架在肩上，却见到张真源用滚烫的右手紧贴着他的前胸，轻轻地推抵着他，“不要……”

我操！

宋亚轩在心中不禁骂出声，都这个时候了，他要是真由着他的求饶不上了，估计一会张真源也会随便找一个alpha求着让别人操他。

更何况，这样沙哑又倔强的讨饶声，真的没有一个起了反应的alpha能放过他。

他眼下一沉，便将自己早就急不可耐的性器抵在了那暴露着的、不断微微开合的小口处。

张真源潜意识中对那日强行的性事还留存着本能的恐惧，他的身体抗拒般的地一震，转而虚弱地想要逃离。

宋亚轩低吼了一句：

“别动！不想伤得更重就乖乖配合我！”

那缓慢的挣扎逐渐停了，宋亚轩凝神将自己的灼热深深地没入了那处肉穴之中。

紧窒，温暖，感觉要将他吮吸进入无尽的深渊。

他不受控制地开始缓慢地抽送，尽力想减轻张真源随之震动的身体的幅度，循着那天的记忆轻轻地攻击这那个独特的敏感之处，便听到张真源压抑隐忍又沙哑的呻吟：

“嗯……啊……不……”

被这充满魔力的声音所感染，他加快了冲击的速度，二人的体温极速升高，两种截然不同的信息素水乳交融，碰撞出了奇特又绝妙的香味。

转而他又紧紧地抓住张真源还残留着红痕的大腿根，直接压入雪白的被中，如此张真源的上半身便可以尽可能少的受到震动，那红肿的洞口流淌着白沫与晶亮的液体，

直直地猛烈地冲击着宋亚轩的大脑……

“啊……！”

又是深深地整根没入。

快感彻底侵占了张真源的大脑，宋亚轩只见他眸中意乱情迷，原本发白的嘴唇早就被无意识地咬得艳红，全身都隐隐透着红色。

“唔……”宋亚轩俯身吻住了那个今晚曾主动抵上来过的猫一样的唇，灵活地舌头将他的呻吟尽数搅乱，吮吸着，交缠着，掠夺着。

转而张真源的嘴唇已是水光潋滟，宋亚轩心中颇为满意，沿着他刀削般的下颚线亲吻而下，覆盖住脖颈间还未消散的红痕，他又舔弄着张真源胸前樱红的点。

“啊……宋……轩……”

张真源已经几乎发不出声音，只能被动地随着那似乎永不停止地律动而发出部分音节，他的下身抑制不住的昂扬，已经脱离了自己的控制。

节奏越来越快，清晰的肉体相撞声响彻房内，张真源只感觉左臂上的伤口疼痛已然似消失殆尽，只有快感攀升到了巅峰——

二人同时达到了高潮。

乳白色的液体落在张真源紧绷的小腹上，与此同时，体内的结紧紧地占有着他的身体，将那滚烫的液体绵延不断地送向他的生殖腔。

夜还很长……


End file.
